Locked in Youtubers
by Heatfare
Summary: Kallysta is the lucky contest winner to meet Youtubers on an island off the coast of California. However, they don't know that the island is plagued with a zombie outbreak. Now Kallysta, her friends, and the Youtubers must find the cure before the outbreak gets too far. Will they make it in time?
1. Morning Rush

A/N: Space, the final frontier…

I'm just kidding. This chapter is in my character, Kallysta's, point of view. Readers, if you get confused, then sorry, we can not help youJ. We own nothing you may recognize. We do own all of our OC's however. Take Care!

~"Yams? Oh, yams! I thought you said ironing board!" Ryan Higa (nigahiga)

* * *

_It was the night before Christmas (Christmas)_

_And all through the house (house)_

_A creature was stirring_

_She was messing around (she was what?)_

My phone started ringing and vibrating to the song "ho ho ho," by YTF, waking me up. I rolled out of bed with a groan and pressed the talk button on my crappy touch-screen phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily before putting it on speaker.

"KAL! WHERE ARE YOU!?" my friend, Aileen, asked. I popped my neck and back before answering her.

"Sleeping, and you are…"

"AT JASON'S HOUSE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME WITH ME!" Crap! I forgot about that.

As she ranted on about how I needed to have an alarm clock, homework (which is pretty pointless), and the field trip, I started running around in the endless black hole that was my room to find something cool to wear to school today.

"You know, Aileen, I'd love to chat with you about useless info, but I really need to finish packing."

"And you didn't even pack?!"

"Hold it! I did pack, just not everything…"

"Fine I'll help you then."

"You better!"

After a few minutes, I heard the doorbell ring and stumbled down the stairs to answer it. Standing outside in the cold were Aileen and Jason.

"Don't just stand there, HELP ME!"

Aileen ran upstairs with me while Jason went to the kitchen to make me a quick breakfast. Aileen threw random shoes, hats, and other things into my bag, while I grabbed the money that I had saved up for the trip.

By the time we finished, we only had a half an hour before school started, and I was dressed in a black off the shoulder top with a peace sign on the side, red skinny jeans, a black and gold snap back with "Original" on it, and my red and black Osiris shoes.

I glanced over toward Aileen, and she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with yellow skinny jeans, white and yellow high-tops, and a red beanie. She abandoned her white silver bag at the door by Jason's black and green one. Why they brought them in, I have no clue.

I threw my black and gold bag over my shoulder before the two of us sprinted down the stairs. "Jason!" Aileen shouted. Jason came from the kitchen holding a paper plate with a giant muffin and bacon on it and a plastic cup with hot chocolate.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Jay," I said taking the two into my hands.

"Sure thing, Systa," he responded. The three of us left my house, the security turning on when I closed and locked the door.

* * *

When we got to the school, the snow fell harder and the wind blew stronger. Dragon and Aileen pulled their beanies over their ears while I zipped up my YTF jacket and the three of us sprinted as quickly and carefully as possible to the front doors.

We ran inside and met up with our friend, Zach (**Aileen's turn now!**), who stood in the cafeteria.

"It's friggin' cold outside!" Aileen complained, fighting against her chattering teeth. Jason slipped an arm around her and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys! Get a room!" I whined, earning laughs Jason.

"I was planning to later," he teased. I slapped my hands over my ears and started walking away. "TMI YOU FREAKS!" I shrieked over their laughter.

I heard footsteps come up behind me and a hand stopped me in my tracks. I turned my head and scowled at the newcomer.

"What do you want, Rutan?" I growled. Rutan smirked at me, and his violet eyes flashed briefly. His shoulder-length red hair was tied into a half pony-tail and a black beanie covered the top of his head. He is an enemy of my friends and me. He's a creep, an alcoholic, and a drug-addict. He spends every waking moment trying to seduce any and every girl.

I was surprised to find myself suddenly pinned to the wall, his hot, stinking breath pooling in my nose making it twitch and scrunch up.

"Oh, I think you can guess," he murmured.

~"I know that all lamps smell good!" Ryan Higa (nigahiga)


	2. Stupid FieldtripHero!

**_Chapter 2: Stupid Field Trip/ HERO!_**

Author's Note: The writer prior to this chapter has been fired…well, maybe not.

Point of view change: Zach Chambers

*My grandma is like WOAH!* Julian Smith

We own nothing! Yet...

* * *

The alarm rung obnoxiously as I rolled over in my bed, with the wish to murder the one object that ruined my beauty sleep.

8:17 a.m. said the digital clock…in bold red!

Dude, I was going to be late for school! It started at 8:30! I flung off the covers and wished I hadn't. A rush of cool air enveloped me and I tumbled out of bed, stubbing my toe.

"Zach! You awake?!" Mom called from right outside my door, before I could yelp out a swear word.

Alarmed, I jumped up twelve feet, forgetting my pain. "Si senora. Me estaba preparando todo el tiempo entero."

"You were getting ready the entire time?" she laughed. "If that was true, I'd be a monkey's uncle. Hurry up or you'll be late for your special field trip."

"Pero Madre," I whined. "no me gustan campo viajes. Ellos son solo una perdida de tiempo y dinero si usted me pergunta." (But mother, I do not like field trips. They are just a waste of time and money if you ask me. -Translation for the readers).

She sighed, heavily. "Zach, your father and I spent a lot of money to pay for this learning experience. Try to enjoy it."

"I can try," my voice returning back to its Scottish accent. Weird, but I'll explain later, "but I can't promise anything."

"Whatever. Just don't wear your converse, today. It's snowing like crazy, outside, and I don't want you to slip and break your neck because your shoes have no traction." I could hear her soft footsteps heading upstairs. "I just don't want another accident happening like last year with your two younger siblings."

When I checked that my mom was out of the hallway and cooking upstairs, I closed my bedroom doorway and checked that it was locked (twice) before changing out my winter pj's (just a shirt and some sweat-pants not anything like Santa Clause or Easter Bunny pj's).

All that caution described before was to keep my sanity in check. My mom was a ninja (seeing how she's Korean) and could sneak up on anyone without even trying. It scared the ba-gee-bers out of me, seeing how locks were no match for her.  
I should probably start over before you (the readers) get anymore confused. My name is Zach Chambers, and I was adopted by 2 Koreans when I was 6. My birth home was Scotland (hense the accent) and try as I might, I could never get rid of it (even though, all the girls adore it).

Now, the Spanish. My adopted parents wanted all 3 of their kids (me and my younger siblings) to be fluent in 2 languages. Instead of teaching us Korean (Kallysta: Like a normal parent, lolz!), my mom and dad chose Spanish, since they believed it would become another national language with English.

Funny thing, they would usually teach me when I felt like I was going to burst with anger, or die of depression. Spanish was a tool to distract me from my terrible moods, and it stuck that way in my mind. So whenever I felt extremely aggravated, tired, happy, etc., I begin to speak Spanish.

That explains the Spanish when I was terribly frightened.

End of story.

I tossed off my shirt and walked over to the full-body mirrors on my closet doors. My 6-pack showed with my light tan. I flexed in front of the mirror, grinning. Being a guy of 6'2" with straight blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, I could get away with a lot of things.

"I wonder if Kallysta ever wondered if I had a 6-pack," I murmured to myself.

I stopped flexing. Where did that come from? That was disgusting. I was a free man, I didn't need some cute girl like her on my mind.

Cute?

"Focus," I silently scolded myself, throwing on a black t-shirt and a red hoodie over. I changed my sweats to a pair of black shorts.

Confession time: Sure, I had a crush on Kallysta, but it was microscopic (Aileen: Of course it is Zachie ). That's the truth.

The crush started after I dumped the new girl, Meghan because she was cheating on me with the stupid nerd, Buddy. I was furious, because no one, and I mean **NO ONE** cheats on me!

First of all, I was my high school's basketball and tennis champion, and second, I only started dating her because I was sympathetic towards the new girl. She had no friends, and I thought if I started dating her, she would become fast friends with my gal-friends, but it didn't work out. Meghan was too pushy and demanded a lip-to-lip kiss every 3 seconds. I was mortified.

An actual kiss? That was WAY out of question. I barely knew her, and she wanted total affection. I tried explaining that to her, but she got offended and then the cheating started.

Meghan wanted me to feel all guilty and jealous, but I was just ticked off by the fact that I was cheated on by a snob.

I tried talking about it with my friends, but they all laughed and said that if I was having problems with my girlfriend, "Just go talk to Kallysta. She's the best with these situations." I mentally gulped right than and there.

Don't get me wrong. Kallysta and I were friends, but not so close. I finally scraped up enough courage to talk about it.

The conversation went very slow and awkward. When I finally reached the part about me being mad at the fact that I was being cheated on, a huge, tender-like smile stretched across her face.

"Oh, Zachie (the nickname everyone gave me)," she snorted. "you have always been the guy with problems."

Man, Kallysta was the best. All those dumb feeling that associated Meghan had vanished. Gone with the wind. From there, Kallysta and I became good friends.

Just friends…

I will certainly beat the life out of anyone who thinks otherwise, so don't get any ideas!

* * *

"How many jackets do you got there, Zach?" Aileen asked as Kallysta walked away and she and Jason approached me once again.

"Enough to warm a whole village in Russia," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Good," she nodded. "because I seriously need one or I'll die of the cold. Besides, stupid Meghan stole my biker jacket about a month ago." I handed her a blue fleece one.

"Hey, don't be hating on Meghan."

Her eyes flashed, and Jason stepped back nervously. "Hmmm, still have feelings for Meghan? I'm sure Kallysta would love that." She whispered.

I ignored the last bit. "No," I growled. "I don't like her, but I can't stand gossip,"

Aileen blinked."You know, Zach, you are just too soft. If you want to survive in adulthood, you need to be much more… evil (?). Yeah, evil. I know your parents wouldn't approve of it, but sometime later on…" she blathered on and on, but something else caught my eyesight.

It was Rutan. He had pinned a girl to the wall and was making his move. His head cocked to the side to reveal a girl with curly brown and red hair, and a terrified expression…

My heart stopped. It was Kallysta.

Without thinking, I stormed over there with the offended noises coming from Aileen. When she saw where I was heading, she stopped. She and the rest of the crew knew about the tension that radiated between Rutan and me. If there was one person that hated Rutan the most, I would have gotten first place.

I walked straight up to him and tore him easily away from Kallysta.

"What the-" he began, spit flying from his mouth.

"Got a problem, Ruth?" I snarled. I was the only one to get away with calling him that name.

He backed up and tried to put on an innocent smile. It just made him look more horrific. "Oh, Zit (he was the only one to get away with **that **name). I was just having some fun."

I grabbed his shirt and dragged him to me, so his face was a few inches from mine. I balled up my fist and held it up, ready to strike.

"No, that's just sick, you pervert."

Fear swelled up in his eyes. "You wouldn't," he whimpered, eyeing my fist.

"Maybe I will," I said. "Just like last time. How many wounds did you have again?"

He narrowed his eyes while recalling. "7 broken fingers, a broken arm, both eyes bruised, and a twisted ankle."

Yep, I did all that, and not a scratch on me! (**Kallysta: Of course it was because Rutan was trying to do dirty things with me in an alley-way, and I was to horror-stricken to do anything about it )**

"If you don't want all of that and more, Ruth, I suggest you BACK OFF!" I screeched, and shoved him away.

He stumbled on his butt and scurried off.

"Thanks," Kallysta murmured, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "I owe you one, Zachie."

We walked back to our group of friends, and Aileen oggled at me. She was speechless.

"Is that "evil" enough for you, Aileen?" I asked casually, re-tying my shoelaces to my white sneakers.

She finally found words. "Is that ever. Zach, man, you are quite the fast learner. Seeing how I taught you," I smiled at that. "You might actually survive this life."

"Might?" I raised an eyebrow.

Kallysta laughed, agreeing. "Might."

* * *

*Grannies are for powning noobs. *


	3. Patience is a Virtue

Kallysta's A/N: Okay guys...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. ESPECIALLY THE PAINFUL, SLOW TYPE OF KILLING. I'M ONLY 15! (Even though we wrote this last year.). So, I'm really sorry, there has been a lot of drama, new high school, and no friends... Raven doesn't count. Anyways, enjoy these next few chapters!

Aileen's A/N: That last chapter was pretty good though, huh? I raised her well. JK, haha!

Kallysta's A/N: Oh wait! I also changed some things so that stuff makes sense.

Enjoy, now!

We own nothing!

Except our OC's.

No seriously, enjoy, or we'll come to your house, hack into your account, and do nothing! :)

POV: Jason Smith

* * *

I slumped against the nearest locker and watched the scene before me with amusement. Aileen was busy pouncing on Kallysta, smothering her with questions. Man, her personality changes by the second...

"Are you okay, Kallysta?!" she cried, bear-hugging the poor girl.

"I'm fine...can't...breathe..." Kallysta choked. Aileen released her and began to scan the throng (**Kallysta: Funny word, lolz)** of students.

"When I find that d*ck, I'll frickin' kill him!" she shrieked. I sighed and came behind her before she got herself into trouble.

"Calm down," I murmured in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. She sighed and leaned into my chest.

"Ew, guys, let's not go through the whole process again!" Kallysta cried. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, so who are we waiting for?" Zach asked.

"Amber, Alex, and Robin I'm pretty sure," Aileen replied.

"Dang...I'm bored already!" Kallysta whined. "It's taking too long! I want to gooooo!"

"Patience is a virtue," Zach teased, bumping her slightly.

"You guys are too cute," I exclaimed, watching their hilarious reactions. Both of them had blushed and stepped away from each other, only proving my suspicions.

"Shut up, dawg!" Zach hollered, momentarily earning the attention of those around us.

"Yeah, no thanks!" I replied, smirking deviously at him. "Zach and Kallysta sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang. Zach let out a war cry and lunged at me.

"Fir- sh*t!" I cried, turning to run down the hall.

* * *

Kallysta's A/N: Is it just me, or do the meth ads that randomly pop up scare the living sh*t out of you? Please leave a review! Thanks for reading.


End file.
